Athendra Blackheart
This page is still being written "INSERT QUOTE" -(Person) Appearance Her eyes shine brighter than most death knights. Her lips are plump and naturally red which seem to be slowly turning deep purple due to rotting and death, however she has three scars that are on the far right hand side of her lips that seem very deep, which is why she prefers to keep her thick black hood on a lot. This will often cover most of her face other than seeing maybe her lips and the glow from her eyes. She would remove this as a sign of respect towards some one. Around her neck there is clear signs of rotting. Her ears are very long, reaching the top of her shoulders, covered with rips and silver rings. Her skin is very pale which gives the appearance of bags under her eyes, making her undead more apparent. Her face has a rounded shape with prominent cheek bones giving her a stern look. Her hair is long and messy, reaching to the bottom of her back. The colour has faded to grey and now tied into what looks like dread-lock although, rarely comes out of her hood. She has long, thin legs and large feet. He arms, like her legs, are long and thin, which have two deep scars, given from her husband when he turned into a worgen for the first time. Her fingers and nails seem to be very long, like a banshees. Where ever she goes, she will cary the two swords, carrying one in each hand. Always sharpened, they are runed and give off an icy sense, always cold. She has a very large scar at the back of her neck, where some one tried to take her head and teeth marks which now stinks of rotting flesh and often found to have maggots and other sorts with in the deep wound. Athendra will never breath, blink or sleep which seems to unnerve those she is around. Athendra always seems to stink of rotting flesh and death in general. Titles: N/A Background Was born and raised in Ashenvale, looked after by a druid named 'Aelin Frostsinger'. She lived there for many years with her brother Zoubran and her half brother, Thirisdir. As a child, she was trained to be a preistess by her mother and the other females with in Ashenvale but due to the close bond with her half brother she wanted to follow in his foot steps of becoming a warrior. She left her home with him to train with him. For many years she trained until she became a sentinel. When she started to fight against the horde with the rest of the Alliance, she became more and more interested in the alliance, then found her self leaving the sentinels to become a warrior for the leader of the alliance. She worked happily where ever she was sent to fight while the threat of the lich king grew everyday. Where she met her husband "Demodra Blackheart". He was her commander who she fell inlove with, despite the reaction of her Kaldorei heritage. One one particular mission, she was tortured and killed by the burning legon. They turned her into a wailing banshee where the Lich king then took her in to his grasp. Athendra was nothing more then the avarage Death Knight. She was taught to fight once more, this time with a darker power. Her duties were to kill and destroy and serve. When the Lich King was defeated, she left and became an Ebon Knight, however still with a hatered of the Alliance. She was able to return to her body once again, no longer being a banshee but still able to mimic the sounds she used to make. For a long time after the Lich King, Athendra wondered the Eastern Kingdoms unsure of her life before and what the rest of her life would have to offer. She tried to return to her former family in Ashenvale but was quickly shunned and sent away from the city, making her hatered of her own race begin. She then found an Order, named 'The Cenarion Heroes' where she was welcomed and then, fate led her to find her brother Zoubran, her old husband Demodra and eventually Thirisdir, her beloved half brother. She was loyal to Vandos fighting where ever he sent her until he cast all the Death Knights out. Her husband Demodra then decided to take in the Death Knights and create the order "The Black Knights of the Moon". They worked under the Cenarions until, once again Vandos cast them out, thus casing a war between the Cenarions and The Knights. The war was lost on both side, no real winner, Demodra once again tried to over throw then Cenarions which was quickly stopped, leaving Athendra in charge of The Black Knights of the moon. Not long after, Athendra followed her brother, Thirisdir to form a new order "Ahriman."